


Joke's On You

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [5]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: Gen, MariBat, bio!dad bruce wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: The Bats find out they've been played.Follow up to "Secret's Out"Part of the To [Not] Be A Bat series
Series: To [Not] Be A Bat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740655
Kudos: 189





	Joke's On You

It didn’t take long to track down the Red Wings- the trio’s name that the media had labeled them as. 

As soon as Bruce had gotten into the car, Alfred had told him to turn on the radio, a station already doing a cover about his trio of kids. 

Nightwing, Red Hood and Ladybird were just spotted by Gotham Cathedral, people theorizing where this new vigilante came from and why she was teaming up with solo vigilantes.

Ladybird - a new female vigilante that the people were starting to adore due to her powerful aura and overall persona. A teenager that fought with a heart of gold but merciless against evil. A bringer of justice

Bruce struggled to keep his eyes on the road while he was listening to Commissioner Gordon give him the latest sightings of the Red Wings, asking him if he knew what was going on. 

Bruce remained slight as Gordon sighed, “Your circus, your monkeys. I don’t know what exactly is going on, but clearly you need to get them under control.”

Bruce let out a grumble, bringing the Batmobile to a screeching halt when Harley came crash landing onto the hood of his car. 

Harley groaned, blinking rapidly, a smile emerging to her face when she saw Batman. 

“Batsy! About time you came!” She cheered, a scowl forming as she jumped off the car, Bruce watching as Dick landed with a thud, his escrima sticks sparking with anticipation. 

“So you’ve made it.” Dick said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

“Where is she?” Bruce growled, keeping it low so as to not gather Harley’s attention.

“Why should I tell you?” Dick growled, quickly jumping away when Harley bashed her mallet onto the hood of the car, a smile madly widening. 

“What’s the matter pumpkin? Thought you wanted a fair fight.” Harley rested her mallet on her shoulders, her hands dangling over the handle. 

“This is far from fair.” Nightwing replied, charging at her. His attack missed her side, Harley stepping to the side before swinging her mallet towards Nightwing. He simply used it as a step stone, launching himself to the air to create some distance between him and Harley. 

Bruce watched at the two exchanged blows, wincing when Harley’s heel connected with Dick’s face, sending him to the ground. 

Smirking, Harley made her way towards Batman, her mallet being dragged behind her.

“Now Batsy, care to explain why-” Harley’s yelp cut her off, her face meeting the floor. Bruce watches as Marinette pulls Harley towards her, her eyes devoid of reason. 

“He has nothing to do with this.” Marinette growled, picking Harley up by her jacket, her knee jabbed into Harley’s stomach, a wheeze escaping her. 

Throwing Harley, Marinette quickly hit her at the back of her head with her yo-yo, quickly bringing it back when she saw Batman come near. 

“Stop this nonsense.” He commanded, taken aback when Marinette huffed. 

“Nonsense?” A scoff. “Wonder how many times you told that to Dick and Jason.”

“They didn’t know what they were getting into and neither are you.” Batman said, towering over Marinette. “Stop this at once.”

“I will.” Marinette said, a grin escaping her. “Once I defeat Joker that is.” Bruce watched as Marinette took out her yo-yo and attempted to tie him up, only for him to catch it. 

He watched as she snarled, taking her weapon back and charged towards him, attempting to dropkick him only for her to be thrown over his head.

Not wasting the momentum, Marinette placed her arms on his shoulders and managed to land right behind Batman, kicking him square on his back, causing him to stumble forward. 

Turning, Bruce wasn’t expecting to be met with a fist, his vision attempting to refocus until he was punched again, only this time much harder and precise.

“While I do have various grudges against you, this was for Bug.”

“Jason.” Bruce slurred out, struggling to regain his composure, only for Jason to slam his fists against his shoulders, causing him to fall to his knees.

“Ladybird,” Jason spoke, Bruce hearing a few beeps as he attempted to stand up. “Just sent you the coordinates to his location.”

“On it.” With more beeps and a click, Bruce watched as Marinette looked at him with wavering eyes.

“Good luck.” Bruce heard Jason whisper as they watched Marinette swing off.

“Why didn’t you stop her?” Bruce growled, using Jason as a mode of support to stand up.

“Because even if you don’t believe in her, I know she can take that clown down.”

“You don’t know what he’s capable of!”

“Yes we do!” Jason yelled, grabbing Batman’s collar. “We’ve been fighting him for years! We’ve seen everything he’s done! From pranks to holding an entire building with its workers as host-”

“He’s killed you before!” Bruce reminded, taking Jason’s hand off of him. “And he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again.” Bruce watched as Jason narrowed his eyes and averted his gaze, turning away from him.

“Guys we have a problem.” Richard said, appearing before the two, standing a few feet away from them when he felt the tension wrapped around them.

“Speak.” “Spit it out.” 

“Those coordinates that we found.” Dick gulped, feeling his grasp on his escrima sticks tighten. “It was all part of Joker’s scheme.” Dick watched as Jason stiffened and Bruce took a step forward. “He knows that she’s coming for him. And he’s prepared to take her down, no matter what.”


End file.
